So Many Unsaid Things
by Skates16
Summary: When did I start falling for Lilly? Uhm, about the time she started dating Oken... I think. Jackson's view on Lilly's new relationship. One-shot.


_So... I actually haven't seen the episode yet, don't think I really want to anyways. But I know what happens. Anyways, I've seen a few people do Miley's perspective on the relationship, but not Jackson. But then again, I haven't actually read a Lackson fic in a while, so if this has been done... sorry! I wanted to do my own. And it's not the greatest of works, but it's something for the Lackson fans out there who are upset. _

**So Many Unsaid Things**

I could only tolerate working at Rico's for one thing, and that was the girls. I mean, you're down at the beach when a totally gorgeous babe wants a smoothie and who's got one for her? Me. I become her knight in shinning armor.

Until she calls her boyfriend to pay for it and then I realize I have no chance in hell with her. But no worries, there are plenty of chicks down at the beach. 'Cept they all also have boyfriends. This can lower your self esteem.

But there was always one girl who shared my thoughts. She went surfing with the guys, but they had girlfriends (usually the girls I tired to flirt with) and sometimes we'd come up with schemes on how to get them to break up.

The ramblings of people high on sugar. Er, yeah, it is hard to give up ok! You try giving up something so good… and so sweet…

Oh great, I have a craving for chocolate now.

Anyway, so Lilly and I bonded over that. Well, it was the only thing we spoke about if she was the only one hanging around Rico's. I don't think it could have been called bonding, but I was getting to know her better. Sort of…

Then one day I found myself falling for her. Unfortunately I didn't realize this until she started dating Oken. I didn't know, I knew the two had gotten into some sort of fight over something stupid. I know all… plus Miley sort of started sleepwalking again and I got the whole story out of her.

So when I was handing a smoothie over to a totally gorgeous babe, I happened to spot Lilly walking hand in hand with Oken, looking totally in love with him.

The smoothie ended up all over my shirt as I fell over backwards.

What. The. Hell.

_xXxXx_

"Uhm, Lilly, can I talk to you?" I asked later that day when she appeared at our house, most likely to speak with Miley, so I quickly intercepted her. Lilly frowned, but nodded and I quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

"You ok Jackson?"

"Uh, yeah, just peachy." I said really fast. I think.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, so, uh, you and Oken? You're like, together?"

Lilly gave me an odd look. "Yes." She said slowly as if she was talking to someone stupid, which she kind of was, as it did take me a while to register this.

This made Lilly think our conversation was over and she ran off to Miley.

I stood there, starring at the spot where Lilly once stood. I couldn't believe it, this always happens to me. Maybe I have some sort of disease in which only allows me to be attracted to people when they aren't single. But then why didn't I like Lilly back when she had all those other boyfriends?

There was only one thing I could do. I had to break them up.

_xXxXx_

"Hey Jackson."

"Oken." Oliver blinked at me. Ok, so I may have not said his name in the nicest of tones…

"Uh, can I get two hotdogs?"

"For you and Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Coming up." I muttered and turned my back to him to get the dogs ready. Ok, now I really need to come up with a plan to get them to break up, but what? Oh, I know…

"Here it is." I said and handed the dogs over to Oliver, smiling. Must have been something wrong with my smile 'cause Oken looked scared when he paid for the dogs. Oh, Lilly was going to be mad with him because I didn't make it how she liked it.

Oh no wait…

"Jackson! What the hell!" Lilly shouted as she stormed over to me. Oh boy, I'm in trouble… but Lilly looks cute when she's pissed…

"I'll make you another one." I said quickly, making the hot dog the way she likes it and quickly handed it over to her. She gave me a smile and walked back to Oliver who had already finished his. Miley then got off her seat and walked over to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy glaring at Oliver. "Hello, earth to Jackson?"

"What does she see in him?" I then asked Miley, who looked surprised and then tried to figure out who I was talking about. "Lilly Miles, your best friend."

"Evil brother say what?"

"I'm serious, I think I like Lilly." I admitted.

"Hold up, you can't like Lilly. She's with Oliver!"

"Yeah, so? They break up, Lilly will be heart broken and I will be there to comfort her…"

"Oh no you won't." Miley said, now taking hold of my ear. To say it hurt would be an understatement. "You listen here Jackson; you don't go and mess with their relationship. They. Are. Happy. And that's all that counts right now, and if you go messing with that then I'm left to choose sides again."

"Let go of my ear. Please?" I asked. Miley released my ear and I pulled away quickly, rubbing it to stop the throbbing pain. "Ok, first off, you weren't supposed to find out. Second, I just realized how stupid I really am. And third, how are you going to stop me?"

Miley then sighed and leaned against the counter. "Jackson, please don't cause any trouble for them. I'm not sure if their relationship is going to last, but they're happy. Just let her be."

I looked back over at Lilly who was giggling at something Oken had said. That should be me with her, not him.

I looked back at my sister and for the first time I agreed with her. "Ok, I'll let them be. But he hurts her or dumps her, I get my chance." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Miley knew what I meant.

So I watched the girl of my dreams be happy with someone else because I was too stupid to not see her before.


End file.
